The purpose of this contract was to complete the work started under a subcontract to Tracor Jitco for five chemicals (diphenhydramine-HCl, furosemide, hydrochlorothiazide, 5-hydroxytryptophan, 8-methoxypsoralen). The objective of this project is to characterize dose-response relationships and toxicity of chemicals administered by oral gavage and dosed feed to male and female rats and mice in prechronic and 2-year chronic studies. Animals will be treated for one day, 14 days or 13 and 104 weeks. At the end of each study, all animals will be given gross and microscopic histopathologic evaluations. The results of each prechronic study will be used by NTP to establish doses to be used in the next study. The results of the 2-year chronic study will be used by NTP to determine toxicologic and carcinogenic effects of these chemicals.